


A Submissive Satisfaction

by Anonymous



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M, No Sex, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn’t Heartman who had left. It was Nicolas who had returned to become Hideo’s toy.
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Nicolas Winding Refn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	A Submissive Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from an interview where Nicolas describes his relationship with Kojima. He often use D/s terms to explain their relationship.

Nicolas Winding Refn had used actors and actresses as his personal playthings for decades. Undressed Tom Hardy, tied Ryan Gosling up, made Mads Mikkelsen masturbate and act out his most perverted fantasies, then framed it in just the right way with colored lighting and sharp enough contrasts to trick people into thinking it was art. If the actors had any thoughts about the things they were asked to do, Nicolas couldn’t have cared less. They read the script. They knew what they were getting into, and they had signed themselves over to Nicolas for the duration of the production.

But for the first time in his life he found himself on the other side of this deal. A plaything for someone else.

Hideo Kojima had visions. He wanted to use Nicolas’ likeness in his new game, and when he asked if Nicolas would be interested Nicolas agreed without even understanding what that meant. He wasn’t an actor. Would he have to take acting classes? No, Hideo assured him through his translator. He just needed his body.

The experience was both incredibly impersonal and intimate at the same time. When he showed up at the studio Hideo greeted him, then showed him over to a big, low-tech set up of cameras and lamps and placed Nicolas on a chair in the middle of it all. It was unexpectedly scary. Inside the rig he couldn’t see a thing, only hear Kojima’s voice closely followed by the translator’s like an eco.

“まっすぐに座る” 

“Sit up straight”

“あなたの前を見て”

“Look ahead”

“スマイル”

“Smile”

“悲しい”

“Look sad”

Nicolas followed the faceless orders, feeling exposed and vulnerable in the dome of cameras. They, Hideo, could see his every move. He was blind. All he had to go on was his trust in Hideo. 

He felt himself slip into a strange state of mind. A still, mindless place where Hideo’s voice was everything. All he could do was follow it.

He felt...relaxed. At ease.

“とても良い。終わりました”

“Very good. We’re done”

The rig was slowly opened and the first thing Nicolas saw was Hideo’s smiling face.

“よくやった” he said, giving him a thumbs up.

“You did well”

Nicolas stayed in that state of mind for the rest of the day. Whatever Hideo asked of him he did. It was all he wanted to do.

Hideo told him to strip down to his underwear. He did. He told him to wear a blue suit. He put it on. He was placed in front of more cameras. Told to turn. Lift his arms. Sit down. He followed every command.

Then there was a pause. He could hear something different in Hideo’s voice when he said “床に横たわって”

“Lie down on the floor” “背中に” “On your back”

He did as told.

“足を広げて”

“Spread your legs”

He didn’t even question it.

“広い”

“Wider”

Nicolas could feel his bulge straining against the fabric, no doubt visible for all to see. He didn’t care. He just wanted to please Hideo.

“ありがとう” Hideo said, then translated it into Danish himself “Tak”

Thank you.

When they were all done Hideo held out his arms, inviting him into a hug. It was the first time they touched all day and Nicolas practically melted into the embrace, putting his arms around the much shorter man and snuggling his face into Hideo’s neck. Hideo stroked his back.

“Wake up now” he said with his thick Japanese accent. It was another command, but one that set Nicolas free, and he felt himself blink back to his usual state of mind.

“Very good” Hideo smiled, padding his back “Good boy”

Nicolas laughed.

..-~*~-..

They had met a week later for dinner and talked it over once Nicolas had processed his own feelings. He had to. He needed to hear Hideo’s side of the story. 

The translator looked stiffly at her salat while they spoke.

Hideo was into BDSM. Of course he was. He had recognized the state Nicolas was in and let it run it’s course, allowing Nicolas to enjoy his subspace.

“It’s incredible” Hideo said through the translator “I’ve never met anyone who went into subspace so easily. Do you sub often?”

“No” Nicolas said “Not like that”

“あなたはしたい?”

The translator coughed.

“Do you want to?”

..-~*~-..

Hideo traced Nicolas’ thin lips with a thump. It was a gentle, caressing touch and for a second Nicolas wondered if he was supposed to suck on it before it left his mouth.

Hideo thankfully didn’t bring a translator for their sessions and they had gotten exceedingly good at communicating through body language. He snapped his fingers, pointed at Nicolas’ chest and made a motion downward. _Take your clothes off._

He did as told while Hideo watched him, but when he got to his underwear Hideo held up a hand and made an “Ar” sound. _No, keep those on_. He then pointed at the floor.

Nicolas sunk to his knees, feeling a small surge of excitement when Hideo came over to him. It was starting.

Slender fingers picked the glasses from Nicolas’ face and put them aside on a table without folding them. Nicolas closed his eyes as fingertips ran through his hair, caressing his scalp, his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth, chin, neck, shoulders. Hideo was reclaiming him, getting him back into the right mindset. _This body is mine. I can do with it as I please. You are a thing. An object to be owned._

Nicolas felt himself relax. Yes. A body. A toy. A thing. Images of his own body in Death Stranding flashed by. When he told reporters he was an object in Hideo’s hands he meant it. His body was a toy in Hideo’s machine that could be made to do anything. He had seen it. His own body walking and talking and doing things he had never done. Hideo’s puppet. And then it collapsed, all resistance leaving it, it’s legs spread wide open in ultimate submission, the camera lingering on the bulging crotch as the lights in the room changed to Nicolas’ trademark pink and blue. He got the symbolism. That was the real Nicolas Winding Refn. It was not Heartman who had left. It was Nicolas who had returned to become Hideo’s toy. He knew because the body wasn’t really dead. It still moved.

_“足を広げて”_

_“Spread your legs”_

It was the moment Hideo _knew_ , and he had memorialized it for everyone to see in his first game after leaving Konami. 

Nicolas had found the still place in his mind.

Hideo told him to lie on the bed. He did as told.


End file.
